Welcome the Taltian Knights
by Lightningbro
Summary: After beating Xemnas Sora returns to Desteny Islands to find it being plauged by heartless, but more importantly, HE'S THE SAME AGE HE WAS WHEN HE LEFT! To make matters worse, a big yellow gummi apears with a bunch of weardos, and gemed heartless on it..
1. Chapter 1

temporaraly closed

Sora:why?

LB:because

Sora:cuz..

joey:just wait sora!

Sora:...O.K. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Missing, The Missed, and The Meeting of The Wielders

"That, that was odd, but cool" I said driving home form the series of extremely weird

events that took place that school day "we need a safe place to meet" I said to my brother, my best friend, her brother and my friend, and my good friend Dylan "ideas?" I asked to the group Dylan still was recovering from the shock of seeing a thirteen foot-tall levitating monster and yes I am talking about Navy, Gold, and Crims (Crimson's new nickname) who were lounging around in the shade of my backpack, odd how they fit in there really "if the heartless are striking tomorrow, lets do it at the park" someone suggested "why exactly is that" I replied "so we can enjoy our last bit of sunshine" I found out it was Dylan (odd thing for him to say) Navy said to me personally (shut up he might hear you) I replied in my head "park then" Evan turned left in to the park's parking lot. We all sat at the benches and started talking at once. I took out the Taltah and held it right next to the hammer end with my right hand "order, order in the couuuuuuuuuwch" I said in pain, I had just hit my left hand with a ten ton hammer "couch? What couch?" Rhiannon asked in laughter "yoooouch" she said in pain, Ben had just stomped on her foot. "Whatever, first order" I said in slight annoyance even though I wasn't annoyed at all "how to, obtain your weapons" I completed "Evan's swords can be bought at the Twin Peaks Mall, Dylan can use his fists but he'll need something to protect his fists" I stated "Rhi Rhi and Ben what weapons for you?" I said not noticing Michel Brice Evans behind Rhiannon "I still want to be a were-tiger" Rhiannon said "wolf for me" Ben added "weapons what weapons?" Michel B Evans asked "oh hey Bryce, nothing new just evil is attacking tomorrow" I said as a joke "oh just evil, then let me join in!" he replied I wasn't able to tell if he was joking or not "wait, your not joking are you?" he said I guess he was jesting "for once, no" I said "that extremely new!" Rhiannon stopped our talking "yea it is, but we still need to find a way to turn you into were-creatures" I replied "I know a way" David Norris said "how chuck, tell us, wait when did you get here?" I said "aren't you supposed to be on a bus home?" I asked "I think evil is more important then being home for dinner, don't you?" David asked as an answer "I guess, err, know so!" I answered "good now do you want to know how or not!" He said in annoyance "yes sir!" I yelled holding my right hand to my forehead "now there's a incantation I saw in an odd book in the library but currently Nathan Adams has it" He explained "and luckily I'm friends with him but he'll want in on the action, too" I finished for him. After we found Nathan's house and explained it all he just handed it to us and said "I need this back in three weeks but I'll just get in your way (sigh)" I replied "no, you won't, now come on, race you to my dad!" then we all ran to the bus except Evan he just walked and though about a weapon he'd use in the battle of good versus evil.

Long isn't it?

"Dad how'd you get a school bus" I said then saw the motor scooter "wait, Forrest?" I asked to him "yup" I hear from the back of the bus "well thanks, we'll need this, lets turn it into a gummi ship later, Kay?" I asked "gummi what?" he asked back "Rhiannon will explain" I told him "why me?" Rhiannon asked "because I don't know how the gummi ships work in K.H.2." I explained "good point" she understood completely as we drove to where the kindness gang (Navy, Gold, and Crims's name for their group) told us the portal to the kingdom would be I was humming Dragostea Din Tei, a.k.a. the numa numa song and listening to it on the internet thanks to my sister's laptop, Rhiannon was explaining the gummi ship to Forrest and he hung on to every word after "guns known as fire, fira, and firaga", Evan was drawing, David and Nathan were looking for the incantation to transform Rhiannon and Ben into were creatures, Jon was sketching something I didn't have time to check, probably his weapon, my mom was readying a crossbow, hold it when did mom get here and why does she have a crossbow! Anyway where was I oh yea! Andrew Bolt got here somehow and was standing up by the scooter practicing kung fu with Joey and Dylan (I looked in your memories and when did he learn kung fu) Gold asked this time (one, some things are PRITITE, and two, I do not know) I responded anyway and Bryce was, polishing daggers? "Mom?" I asked my mother "yes" she replied "how did you get a crossbow?" I asked "you needn't know" she replied so I considered the conversation fin' "hey guys!" I said hello to Joey and Andrew and Dylan "Yoh" Andrew sarcastically "yellow" Joey copied me "hello" Dylan replied "doing good sparing?" I asked "yea but there would be more then two ganging up on us" Dylan said "want to join?" Andrew asked "rain check, I'll check back after seeing what every one is doing, Kay?" I said in anticipation for the sparing "okay" Joey said dodging blows from both Dylan and Andrew making them him each other "goodie" I said they could tell I was impressed "the gummi ships are edited in gummi garages that almost every world has" Rhiannon explained to Forrest as I checked up on them, I moved on "watcha drawin' bubba" I asked Evan "an upgraded sword for me and an upgraded hammer for you" he answered "cool and thanks" I said then moved to Jon I'm guessing he is drawing his weapon because it was a mix of a shotgun and machine gun "your weapon?" I asked "yup, what do you think not that I care" He asked "awesome" I answered "thanks, I was drawing a blade but the big guy has one" he replied, I snickered then moved on to David and Nathan "how's it goin" I asked "we've found a way to turn someone into a vampire and someone into a thing called a broad" Nathan answered "I'll take the vamp, Evan will take the broad" I told him "okay here's the way" he told me he had to carve a mark into my skin, as for Evan they had to put a mark into a cloth, "lucky me" I said sarcastically "Evan I found a way to turn you into a dragon" I yelled to an Evan playing on the computer "so typical, I start a killing spree and something interrupts me" Evan says "just get over here" I yelled, he walked over next to a circle in the floor of the bus, I was in the middle with arms outstretched "is this going to hurt, never mind" I asked stupidly (I can numb your hand but it'll how do you say "hurt like hell" afterwards) Gold said to me (I prefer the numbing method) I replied (good I kind of don't want you dead) Crims said this time (dude I'm turning into a vampire, I am dieing) I said. After the incantation was over I was clenching my hand rolling on the floor "pain, pain, CHEESE!" I said smelling a grilled cheese from my knapsack, Navy's shadow hand reached out (this is for you if you shut up) Navy said waving a grilled cheese in my face "deal" I said not feeling the pain anymore, Navy then dropped the grilled cheese in my hands so I started eating. After I was finished I went to spar with my friends "okay, let's do this" Joey said as we started with just him then Andrew joined in followed by Dylan after an amount of time I realized I had even sharper canine teeth then usual I also realized I was faster, stronger, and better at fighting "Evan go to and open harder better faster stronger" I said, he did as I said and the rest of the way to the rocky mountains and the unknown cabin I spared.

"Harder, better, faster, stronger" I was singing, well just that "so what's up with this cabin, anyway?" Rhiannon asked "dunno, it was Gold's idea" I answer all I knew "who is Gold!" she asked "ask him" I replied as a golden heartless jumped out of my knapsack "wha!" Rhiannon screamed as the golden shadow turned into a golden Neo Shadow "what is that!" Rhiannon yelled (not what, who) Gold said changing into him special form, a wizard with a bag of marbles "uh-oh!" I yelled seeing the guard armor in front of the bus "all those with weapons, wait Gold can you make everyone's weapons using the marbles?" I asked the golden heartless "yes" he replied pulling several marbles out of the sack and tossed one to everyone but me cense I had the Taltah then the marbles morphed into spiked iron gloves for Andrew, iron gloves and leggings for Joey, an enchanted katana for Dylan, a blade for Evan, for Forrest a gun that looked like a shot gun but fired enchanted energy bullets that explode like bazooka bullets, Jon got the Shot-Mech as he named his gun, mom got a enchanted crossbow, dad got …… keys for the bus, and David got a sword-gun Nathan found magic spells in the book that I read the name as the codex, hold it the codex! Every one got out and readied their weapons then dad put the keys in the bus and turned, the bus shape-shifted into a jet, a magic jet "fun" that was the first time I heard my dad say the word fun referring to him. As for the kindness gang they turned into Jewel armor (their version of guard armor) and got ready to fight I yelled "kowabunga" and ran up to it and jumped chest high and head butted it, I felt nothing, it knew the meaning of pain when it flew back seventy feet then Forrest and Jon both shot it with an armor piercing shots followed up with pyrogiga shots from dad and mom then the fists Andrew and Joey punched it in the face then the swords Evan and Dylan attacked the chest then Jewel Armor attacked "so the traitors have come" an eerie voice said (wha-what do you want!) the Jewel Armor said "my duty is to make sure you don't make it back to the kingdom" the Guard Armor said "well that already been failed what with that gaping hole in your chest" I told it from the Jewel Armor's shoulder everyone started laughing "I'll kill you before you get to the kingdom!" The G.A. replied "doubtful" I said (if only this was bigger) I thought then the Taltah grew "Bigger!" I yelled tossing it to Jewel's hand, he caught it and it grew big enough for Jewel "your going down" Jewel and I yelled at the same time then Jewel hammered the G.A.'s side "I…Will not………Give up!" G.A. yelled flinging at us missing horribly and landing next to us "you know, you've got determination wanna join our little crew?" I asked him "me?" He asked "I don't see another giant here, well besides him" I replied "sure why not?" He replied

"So that make four vigilante heartless in our group" Rhiannon said we were back in the normal bus and G.A. had turned into a soldier "VIGILANTE!" G.A. yelled "well she has a point big guy" I told him "call me Mono, please" G.A. said "got it Mono" I replied to let him know I understood "you better" Mono said angrily as we drove towards a cabin known as "bundym rumtan" (portal holder) "portal holder?" asked Mono "what does that mean?" "I think it means it houses the rave of portals" I replied "rave…of…portals?" Mono was baffled "It's one of the items I made" I told "what does it do?" Mono asked "stupid question" Crims said the kindness gang that now includes Mono and I were sitting in a circle as David, Nathan, Ben, and Rhiannon were looking for the incantation for the were-creatures "hey Carlee" yelled Nathan "yea" I replied "I found some sort of sealing spell" Nathan told me "sealing?" "Yea, come read" I walked over to Nathan during the vigilante's talk "the Oricalcos is a sealing spell for sealing demons and bringing out the true goodness of a person, cool, Yu-Gi-Oh style" I read "yea, wait Yu-Gi-Oh?" "It takes someone's soul in the show, but not for us I guess" I walked and laid down in my hand made bed and turned on the "cant stop the rock" and started to sing "dancin' like Madonna, into the grove" and fell asleep.

Next I knew we had just stopped "you snore like a pig Carlee" Nathan said when he realized I was awake "yup!" I said walking out of the bus with the laptop in my hand and headphones on "we'll dance and party all night mambo mamboleo" I sang opening the door to the cabin on the floor was a kid with blue hair "wha!" Rhiannon screamed "he's not dead" I said with a tootsie-pop in my mouth "guys lets get him in the bus" I ordered. As we picked him up a bag fell with rings in it "I'll get it" I told everyone and I picked it up and rings of various colors fell out and a necklace with a swirl on it "the rave of portals" I whispered then I put all but the necklace back in the bag and put on the rave of portals. After I got in the bus Andrew asked "what took you so long" "just picking something up" I said holding up the rave "is that..." Andrew asked "yup the rave of portals, but don't tell anyone yet" "okay" Andrew agreed than I went over to the kid who woke up as soon as I got over to him "who, who are you" the kid asked "Carlee, and you?" I answered "I'm……I'm Edge, I think" the kid said "think?" I asked "maybe" Edge said "okay, you have a weapon?" I asked "yea, a shrunken" he said pulling out 3 foot by 3 foot shrunken "my name is Edge Slinte Hrunken!" he yelled then fell over and fell asleep again "he's odd" Ben said "no, he's tired" I told then I walked over to the driver's seat and saw and odd symbol on a rock I saw it was "a trinity mark!" I cried "guys I found a trinity mark" I repeated "and I found the incantation but we need a wolf hair and a tiger hair" David told me "wait oh I was wrong it's a portal, A PORTAL!" I yelled then every one ran up to the window "RAVE OF PORTALS!" I yelled and the small rip in the continuum ripped open enough for the bus to fit "to Agrabah! And Sora!" I yelled then dad started up the engine and we were off to what ever came for us!

"Riku, Kairi lets go!" Sora yelled from the bottom floor of an inn "I'm up I'm up" yelled the silver haired Riku "I was waiting for him" the natural pink haired Kairi excused "no you weren't!" yelled Sora downstairs not noticing the breach in the heartless barrier "Sora look at the radio" Riku whispered and just then Sora noticed a shadow messing with the dials as if looking for a certain channel and settled on a blank station and turned off the radio then looked strait into Sora's eyes then Sora saw this shadows eyes were purple and piece thirsty the purple heartless jumped and ran out the door Sora, and Riku ran after it "where are you going?" asked Kairi before they got out the door "a purple eyed heartless" Sora said then all three ran out the door into "a trap!" yelled Kairi when they were all lined up an in front of them a horde of heartless "let's do this!" yelled Sora, and Riku summoning their keyblades "no one is gonna get the best of me!" yelled Kairi pulling a staff of steal from her back suddenly something let out a HUGE belch and a flame "put out" the heartless and after all the heartless were destroyed the three looked towards the end of the street and a teenager stood with a jalapeño pepper in his hand and a two-piece robe with his arms coming out holes in his armpit is supposed to be in he then coughed a puff of smoke "and quote the reason I don't eat peppers" he said before fainting "Monkey" yelled a big man in his twenties then he sighed "lets get him back in the bus" he told the others with included a small girl with cat ears and a werewolf the werewolf picked up the teen and brought him to a parked bus that on the side said "st. Vrain valley school district" the girl pointed at the three friends and fainted "oy" the big guy said "oh" he said when he saw the three "follow us!" he yelled the three they did as they were told and following them was the purple eyed shadow

Once Sora's gang got aboard the express (the name for the bus) they meet the Taltah gang excluding me and after I awoken I relised Rhiannon was unconscious and my heart was ablaze "gah" I yelled in pain "where is the green ring!" I yelled in just as much pain as before "so you're up" I heard because my eyes were still closed when I opened them Kairi was looking strait in my eyes "I now see why my heart is ablaze" I said "your making me blush!" Kairi said blushing "no I mean, GET OFF MY CHEST!" I yelled because her knee was on my heart "oh, sorry" Kairi said standing up next to me I gulped the air and let out a huge sigh "thank you Kairi" I said standing up "you're, wait how do you know my name?" Kairi asked "you have your secrets, I have mine" I said "you know we are going to have to tell them how we got here" Evan said "(sigh) my name is Carlee, me and the Taltah gang got to this world with the help of the express and the rave of portals" I explained "if you haven't already met him, aboard is a kid by the name of Edge Hrunken he has no memory of anything but his name, three heartless came into my dreams and I gave them shape" as I said that the rest of the kindness gang appeared "the purple eyed heartless" Sora said whilst Mono took up my hobbies of singing (oh eh oh ah ah ting tang wala wala bing bang) he sing "I told the witch doctor I was I love with you, and then the witch doctor, he told me what to do" I sang along then me and him stood next to each other with arms around each other's neck and we sang witch doctor (excuse Carlee's inability to focus, I am Crimson call me Crims) Crimson said then Gold, and Navy joined in the chorus (and Mono, Gold, and Navy's inability to sing) Crimson added "he gave me this advice, oh eh oh ah ah" we continued as we danced Sora joined in the chorus but not the dancing and Riku just sighed (as Carlee was saying Gold gave him and his friends weapons and the rest is history) Crims finished "oh eh oh ah ah ting tang wala wala bing bang" Sora had stepped up and started dancing "shouldn't we stop them" Kairi asked "nah, let em' let it out so we don't hear it later, like in the middle of a battle" Evan said we then moved to Yo Ho by Jonas bothers "yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me, we pillage we plunder we rifle and loot, stand up me harties YO HO!" Sora and I sang "Sora doesn't know that song how is he singing it?" Kairi asked "Carlee has a gift, if he sings anyone who wants to join in instantly knows the words" Rhiannon explained "I never caught your name" Kairi said "Rhiannon, call me Tiger"

"What species are you?"

"Human"

"You don't look it"

"Were-tiger gene"

"Oh" Kairi said as Evan drove the bus to the next portal and Riku joined Sora and the kindness gang in singing and dancing whether he liked it or not "yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me" Evan started singing with us "we're jokers and black sheep and really bad eggs" Kairi had started humming the tune "please refrain from dancing" Rhiannon asked Kairi "don't worry I just like the tune" Kairi said "old Godzilla was hoppin around, Tokyo city like a big playground" We switched songs for one that Riku would like "Godzilla took a bit outta' Optimis prime, like Scruff Mc. Gruff took a bite outta' crime" Sora laughed like hell when we sang that phrase "the champion stood, the rest saw the better, Mr. Rodgers in a" we tried to sing "blockade!" yelled Evan we all stopped singing to look outside "I'm going back to singing because Jewel Armor and Sword Armor can take him out" I said looking at Gold, Navy, and Mono than switched my glare to Crims "yeah, we need a little work out" The kindness gang said at the same time then they jumped outside everyone looked out side as the jewels mixed and mono morphed into "Jewel Armor" "and Sword Armor!" "are you thinking?" asked Jewel then Sword Armor nodded "Opposite Gem!" the two giants yelled then their body's mixed into the opposite armor (note: I will post a picture of opposite gem later) body and the hands mixed, the hand was twice as big and had a gem over palm and twice as long claws, the heads mixed, on one side the opposite armor's head on the other the jewel armor's head, last the feet fused and had a half sphere with spikes "let's do this" the four voices of the opposite gem said "none shall pass" the upgraded opposite armor said "oh no, that "thing" has a gattling in its mouth" I yelled "so" Kairi was kind enough to ask "it uses ARMOR PIERCING ROUNDS!" I yelled to the opposite gem "don't worry, adamantine shell" they yelled as diamonds grew over its whole "what do you think of me now?" the four called "I have to admit this will be a chore" the U.O.A. said laughing "alright everybody now here we go, it's a brand-new version of the do-see-do, bounce in time to the beat, hey you don't even have to use you feet, just shake your thing like I know you move, now spin around and feel the groove" I started singing "not again" this time it was Kairi, she didn't notice it but Opposite Gem was fighting along with the rhythm "just spin around, and feel the grove!" Gem yelled spinning then throwing a kick into the U.G.A.'s face "or should I say grove" Gem jested "great he has Carlee's sense of funny" Rhiannon said "don't make me hit you!" I yelled "bring it!" Rhiannon yelled throwing a punch that I caught "kitty" I finished "I shouldn't have said that" I said as Rhiannon's nails grew to claws "ah, fluff!" I yelled ducking from a slice "just so you know destiny crew" Ben began "first of all, they don't always fight like this, second, Hades is on our side" he finished "how" Sora and Riku asked "who?" asked Kairi "second Hades the Greek god of death and destruction, first Carlee fell out of the portal on our way to Agrabah into the underworld then he was adopted temporarily by Hades or as Carlee now calls him, Papa, and we found him and Hades gave him a summonitte ore and told him "if you ever need me just call" and that is the story" Ben told "odd story" Kairi commented "Indeed" Edge said holding his left arm "I remembered why I was in that cabin, I was being chased by heartless why I do not know" Edge said then a huge quake erupted and the others of the kindness gang came in "you call **that** a work out?" Crims said "here a gift for the newest member" Navy said throwing an orb to Edge "what is it?" he asked "**summonitte ore**!" I yelled with a black eye and scratches all over my body "it's" I started, looking into the ore. Suddenly the room darkened and a mist filled the room and the Greek god of the forge appeared "use this power well" Hephaestus said before disappearing "did you guys see that?" I said "see what?" Riku asked "Bubba catch" I said throwing the ore to Evan "whoa" Evan said fumbling on the rebound "wha…" he started before seeing the reflection of Hephaestus in the stone "oh" he said "and we found the portal!" Gold yelled to disrupt the commotion "good, Evan anchors away and full throttle forward to the next world!" I yelled "what?" Kairi asked "you'll get used to his rambling, eventually" Rhiannon insulted me but I just wanted to get to the next world we then drove into the portal.

"It's an inter-stellar highway!" I yelled seeing gummi ships of different colors and sizes but one looked familiar "guys, the empress!" I yelled "the what?" Sora asked this time but you could tell it was for Kairi "the empress is the other bus that was created when we went through the first portal, and look it's Forrest" I said waving to Forrest as he waved back "Evan pick up behind them" I ordered "aye aye mon capitain" Evan answered with a mix of sarcasm and authority the express pulled up behind the empress "I have a bad felling about this" I worried "about what?" Kairi asked from over my shoulder "the end of the highway, it might go to outer-space" I answered "I may it may not, but well only find out if we brave the portal, now wont we?" Mono said from my other shoulder "yea, **full throttle**!" I yelled watching Andrew and Joey spar but I then realized that Joey had bandaged his ears and his head was bleeding. I then went to the radio "Guys what happened to Joey?" I asked "(bzzt) I got hit by a shovel (bzzt)" Joey replied "was it by a kid who was with a kid with a talking hammer?" I asked "what?" Riku asked "talking hammer?" "(bzzt) how'd you know (bzzt)" Joey replied "I had a good hunch and were reaching the end of the super highway so buckle up" I told him "(bzzt)Kay(bzzt)" He replied then everyone buckled in there seat "entrance in five," I started the count down "four" the only one scared was Sora "three" Ben grit his teeth "two" Mono, Navy, and Gold held on to Crims "one" Kairi was fidgeting with excitement "entrance!" I yelled, as we jetted through the portal the two busses realigned into one and Evan moved into the seat behind the drivers and everyone else was in different seats.

Cool huh that's chapter two I'll work on the next next

I only own the Taltah wielder, the kindness gang, and the Taltah


	3. Chapter 3

"So this is the next world?"

"It's not all that wonder arousing" I complained but I was lying this is awesome we were in **the** Disney castle, home of king Mickey Mouse, queen Minnie Mouse, court wizard Donald Duck, and head of guards Goofy Goof (coolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcoolcool!) I thought (you lie a lot) Crims had tapped into my mind I threw an angry look into her blood red eyes "oh you're here!" It was Lady in waiting Daisy Duck "it's really Daisy!" I was exited and couldn't hide it "you should be amazed that the king is waiting for you" she replied "I'm with her, you lie a lot" Navy had said next "if you don't shut your pie hole I'll" I said before Evan covered my mouth "mm, mm, mm, m, mm" I murmured "let's not keep the king waiting now should we?" Evan said before I ripped his hand of my mouth and said "fine but are there heartless here?" I asked "yes how'd you know?" Daisy answered "I'm obsessed with kingdom hearts" I said "Kingdom hearts!" Daisy hadn't found out they were stars yet "explain later, Kay?" I said "Kay" daisy replied uncertain of what I meant "to the throne room!" I yelled marching out of the garage. As soon as I got out of the room a heartless appeared it had the body of a tiger but covered in bandages and had a scar of the heartless insignia on its forehead "that's not supposed to be here is it?" I asked Rhiannon "I do not believe so" She replied "wait, this seems familiar" Joey said and stood next to the beast "what is your name?" Joey asked "I don't think he'll respond" I told Joey as the beast looked strait into his eyes and turned into mist, then the mist circled around Joey then disappeared "my name is Rumot Adyr, I'm the beast Arm of death and much like Babbo I can speak and I have hidden talents but to speak I must possess someone" Rumot explained "I see, so are you a part of the resistance?" I asked "yes Hades sent me" Rumot said "he's not our leader" I lied "Yes he is" Rumot said "good, you are part of the resistance" I said "I just had to be sure" I continued "it is procedure no?" Rumot explained "off to the king's throne room then!" I yelled "but can we have the violence prone kid back" Kairi asked "sure" Rumot said before returning to tiger form "lets do this" the tiger said "I thought you said you couldn't talk" I asked "I lied" he said then strut down the hall of heartless body's as if it was a cat walk "cat walk, heh" "what?" asked Kairi "your full of questions huh?" I asked with a smile on my face and a laugh in my stomach she just laughed and we walked down the hall behind the tiger with the attitude problem.

**ATTITUDE PROBLEM! I DON'T HAVE AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM!**

LB: Must I emphasize my point?

**GRRRR!**

LB: Don't growl at your creator!

**BE QUIET YOU PIPSQUEEK!**

LB: I know not what you speak

**LET'S JUST GET BACK TO THE STORY.**

LB: We agree on something!

Announcer Guy: On with the story!

LB: shouldn't you be in gorge of the jungle right now?

AG: it's my day off

**LB and Rumot: OH!**

"so you are the heartless vigilantes" it was Mickey Mouse "you know, I shouldn't be saying this but, you shouldn't be talking in your, situation" I said uncertain how he would take my comment, he snickered "you have a point" he then switched to an Arabian accent "my worthy of friends" he said "you've spent too much time in Agrabah" I said to stop the bad accent, he did his famous chuckle "I guess so" The king replied "so I wanted to see, YOU!" he yelled pointing to Rumot "what did he do?" I asked

**GRRR **

LB: shush

"Nothing its just that, he is, Rasha" The king was referring to the Agrabain Princess's pet tiger "but we just saw him and he was not a heartless" Andrew knew more then he was telling about his feelings towards Aladdin "yes but his shell is" Mickey explained "Rumot you explain" "hey um, someone is missing!" I said "Edge is still asleep" I finished "Edge Hrunken?" Mickey asked "yes you know him?" "no but I've heard of him, he is an, exile, from a great band of assassins, The Quintessence Quartet" "that's a tongue twister" "he was the second in line until he tried to leave, the first in command erased his memory and dropped him in a world just outside of the kingdom plain" "I see I'll go get him he'll need to know this" "maybe, maybe not" Mickey said

Mickey: what with the sudden lack of authority

LB: don't ask

**NOT LIKE HE EVER HAD ANY FOR ME (sniffle)**

LB: quiet before I take both of you out of the story, in a PAINFUL WAY!

(Silence)

LB: I thought so

I had just gotten to the gummi garage and heard "they'll love it!" I heard "yes, love it!" I heard I different voice say I sneaked into the garage to see the two chipmunk technicians standing in front of a bus-looking gummi ship "is that what I think it is?" I asked "uh-huh, yup the Express Gummi, it's a present for the newcomers" Dale answered "uh, Dale, I think that is one of the newcomers" Chip said "if, if you're, wondering about me Carlee I'm fine" Edge was standing next to me the whole time "that's good to hear!" I spoke loudly with a smile, Edge smiled "you always know how to make me smile" he said clearly "well it seems the king knows you so lets see what he knows" I told the blue haired kid, Edge nodded "but if anything about your past bothers you, it's the past, it can't be changed, but the future can" I explained and he nodded "I'll remember that" he said and I could see he remembered something but I wont pressure him to say anything he doesn't want to. We arrived in the throne room in record time because there where no heartless "guys something's wrong" I said

"You bet there is" Rhiannon said being held by a heartless that looked like a neo shadow with green eyes, long braids and an over-jacket "back off or else" the heartless said "(sigh) Rhiannon?" I asked she nodded "you thought that she was the weakest here, huh?" I asked the heartless nodded "**wrong**! She's the second most deadly" I said and it jolted her away "may I do the honors?" Rhiannon asked I nodded then she slowly transformed to scare the jerk, when she was full were-tiger "at least when she's a dark stalker" I said referring to the creatures that live in the shadows such as were-creatures, vampires, dragons, zombie tigers, necromancers, and I just referred to my team huh? Well anyway he jumped back when he saw her full tiger "oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you were, well you, the dark stalker section of the rebellion" The neo said "name, rank, and sector" I said simplely "oh, uh, Crono, Lt., and thirteen" Crono said "ah, Lt. Crono, I've heard good of you" I said to cheer him up Rhiannon had already de-morphed "y…you have?" he said amazed "yes, your telekinesis is well known" I said "it, it is!" he said "yes now where's your partner, Afrodiade" I asked "oh, Fro is doing a, recon" He replied "what was stolen?" I asked "the heartless attacked the grand line and he went to help Luffy" He said "well I wish to meet her so, to **the grand line**!" I yelled "you want to help her?" "Well, the enemy of my enemy is my friend!" I yelled and walked off to the express gummi ship "after him!" Gold yelled as a joke and everyone followed including Mickey, err, the king, and Donald and Goofy who were talking with Sora so I didn't see them.

**The Grand Line**

The Express gummi had transformed into a pirate ship with a large F in front of a large M also known as the monster force symbol as a flag, glass windows below deck (indestructible) and, wheels, yes by the looks of it this ship can go on land by the flat bottom of the ship and the giant waterwheels on the side. "Lets see" The vampire had said looking at the controls "this does that, that does this" I said pulling random levers, I pull a lever and the window washers go off "that's an oxy-moron" I said pushing the lever back "well I've got a hang of it" I said walking out of the control room. In front of me stands Kairi, angry and covered in seaweed "so that what that lever did" I said "I should run now, huh?" I ask pointing to the door to the deck "don't you know it!" Kairi yelled as I raced off. "Why is Carlee running, from someone besides you?" Sora asked Rhiannon "good question" Rhiannon said just then Kairi bolted out of the door to below deck covered in seaweed "oh!" Sora and Rhiannon said at the same time "I'd go save him now if I were you" Sora said "then why don't you do it?" Rhiannon asked "one, this is to amusing, two, I'm scared of her when she's angry" Sora answered "why?" Rhi-Rhi asked "last time she was mad, I had to defend myself with the key-blade" Sora said quivering "wow!" Rhi-Rhi said watching Kairi chase me on the edge of the deck "mommy!" I said jumping over my mom Kairi did a karate jump over the sewer "something's wrong with Kairi" Ben said "I'll say, she's wearing seaweed" my mother jested and Riku, who was waiting for a scarf of bright blue, deep orange, and blood red, started laughing "good one Ms." Riku said "I'm Sharen" my mother said "share'en what?" Riku joked "bwahaha!" my mother laughed "you'll fit it with us yet" my mom said "gee, there's an accomplishment" Riku said, Ben snickered. "I'd love to have a girl chasing me, but no he runs away" Crono said "that's gonna hurt" Gold and Navy said "why, he's on the deck" Crono said "not him, you!" Mono said "wha…" Crims had knocked out Crono with her fist (note: as hard as she hit him, if he was human, he'd be dead, but, he's not human) I had switched to vampire and was running as super-human! Kairi was throwing punches as me as soon as I appeared but I was to fast, until the ship stopped "what's" I said behind Kairi she spun around and I run to her new back "up?" I finished "see for your-self" Evan had said "twelve o-clock" he added and I looked to the front of the ship, in my sight was and odd ship with a tree growing in its deck and the flag was a skull with, a straw hat "Luffy, ho!" I yelled "prepare for boarding" Evan said through the loud speaker as the ship pulled beside "yo ho!" I yelled to Monkey D. Luffy, we were both on the front of our ships I was smiling "Yo Ho!" Luffy smiled back "may we have a seat of your beautiful ship?" I asked "Yup" Luffy confirmed then the bridge lowered (when did a bridge get on this thing? Why didn't I see it when I jumped over it?) "Who are you?" Nami asked armed "calm Rouge-master" I said walking past her "rouge?" she asked "thief, what ever!" I said walking towards Luffy "master! thief!" Nami said with stars in her eyes "hello" Kairi said seaweed still in her hair to Zolo "hello" Zolo said to her "you have seaweed in you hair, why?" asked a small reindeer creature "sorry" Kairi said pulling the seaweed out of her hair "that would be his fault" she said pointing to me "Luffy, I am Miles, and my crew and I wish to join yours" I asked Monkey D. "sounds like fun" Luffy replied "good" I replied before seeing a ship with a skull and cross-bones, and a red nose "buggy!" I yelled to my crew "who?" asked Haden Arnold "when did you get here?" asked Joey "the king" Haden said pointing to the mouse in the crows nest "oh, and when did he get here?" Joey asked as a joke "let's hope they don't make the first strike" I said looking at the silhouettes thought a broken telescope

"It's that straw hat!" Buggy said breaking the telescope in two "just seeing his ship gets on my nerves" He said looking for gun powder "blow them out of the water!" he said pointing to the ship known as the merry-go "fire one!" someone yelled there was a load gunshot as the cannon fired, the shot missed by a yard "again!" Buggy said and the crew did not want to find out what would happen if they didn't "now!" he yelled not in annoyance but in strategy, the ball wised and hit the rubber man, then ricochet off towards buggy's ship. Back on the express "load the rune bullets and set an ice shot" I yelled Ben could pick one up in one hand, err, paw because he _was_ a were-wolf, the shot was loaded "ready" Rhi-Rhi covered her ears "aim" Evan started blowing ice breath in the cannon "fire!" Evan spit a flame onto the wire, boom, and blue balls of enchantment shot from the four right cannons towards the enemy ship. "Aw, crud" Buggy said before the ship was hit and, "it froze?" Nami asked me "magic" I said lighting a flame in my palm "the science of magic" I said then closed my hand, the flame went out "and the magic of science" I said opening my hand where a small flame sat, I then breathed on the flame and it grew, I then tossed the flame into the water, suddenly we were surrounded by enemy ships "the" I start then the princess of Alabaster walks out from below deck "broke-works" I say sighing "you know about them?" Nami asked "I've heard a thing or two about them" I knew _much_ more then what I was saying "well, we'll need help" Rorarori Zolo said "have you heard of Poseidon?" I asked "the god of the sea?" Nami asked "yea, he's my uncle, how 'bout the Kraken?" I asked "the giant sea beast?" Nami asked "and Poseidon's pet, there for, my pet" I said "how fast can you get it here?" Nami asked then the ship rocked "it's here!" I said regaining my balance, then three of the opposing army disappeared into the depths "how can it tell the difference between enemies and allies?" Zolo asked "I told it with the flame" I said watching giant octopus tentacles sink seven ships, at once, "new record!" I yelled seeing two more ships sink "and the year's quota" I say laughing "quota?" Nami asked "one hundred ships per ten years" I said watching the final ship sink "ten a year?" Nami asked and Zolo was sharpening his swords "no, because sometimes the year is dry" I said she must have understood because she said "he only has a limited hunting ground?" "Yup" I replied "known as the Bermuda triangle" I said "oh, that answers a lot" Nami said "also Poseidon is my, uncle, in a way" I explained "why do you want to join the crew with _the_ biggest bounty on the seven seas?" Nami asked "on and _in_ the seven seas" I said "in?" Nami asked "ya know, _under_ the seven seas" I said but she still didn't get it "as in, the highest bounty under the seven seas is ten million berries" I explained "I see, but I don't believe" she said "Arlong, _really_ hates you now because you left him and joined the highest berry count in the seven seas" she just snickered "I'm going to see the captain" I said then walked to the front of the Merry-go to talk with Luffy "Luffy" I asked for his attention "yea?" Luffy replied "I wanted to join your crew to I could find the way to get the portal home" I told him "witch is where?" he asked "I think" I paused "well?" Chopper was next to me wondering where is was "it, might, be, in" I stammered "One Piece?" I asked "good that's where we're headed" Chopper said "then, lets set sail!" I yelled "**To One Piece!**" I yelled and the spinner on the front of the express spun and landed on our next stop "one piece!" Edge yelled, I then got on the express "you remembered something just now, huh?" I asked "yea, my mission _was_ to kill you but I've chosen _my_ path, to protect the express and all on it from all harm!" he yelled "then the only way to get in trouble is to follow me" I say. I was on the seeker's room on the front of the express listening to "close" by art of noise and looking out for any enemy sea craft, I look onto the radar to see the Kraken following us "bwahaha! He always follows me to make sure I'm safe, he's the best pet I could ever have!" I shout laughing I switch to a signal used by me an him on the speaker "how are you my friend?" I ask "…………fine my friend, you?" he asks "oh fine, are you here for uncle Popo or for you?" I ask "…………in a way, both" he replies "well that's good, is there anyway for you to go un-cursed?" I ask "…not yet but I can become a merman for a time" he said "that's the one monster we don't have except Cerberus, but I'm sure Papa H. will send him soon" I tell him still looking at the radar "…yes, he most indefinitely will, and when I'm a merman if time goes out, I just need to get wet and I can stay a merman" he said "then you better stay in the sea when we get to Alabaster" "…no the time limit is, three years" "that'll be helpful" I say listening to the magical laptop's radio Disney "very helpful" "are you listening?" "yes, you said you can become a merman for three years, and Poseidon sent you, and you wanted to came" "……you are amazing" he paused in between each word "thank you" I said then saw land on the radar I looked at the map and picked up a phone that went to Evan, and a phone that went to Nami "Alabaster, ho!" I yelled "good" I heard from both at once and set them down "this is my dream, the world just for me" I said

LB: so wadaya think? Good huh sorry for little edge in the end but the whole talking with the Kraken is cool right?

**Where am I?**

LB: licking your wounds, joking, your sleeping because you nocturnal

**I see now**

And that's it, and a new character is in the next chapter, me!

LB: you'll find out who she is next chapter! Read & Revew!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Disappearances**

Meanwhile while Miles is having so much fun in the Grand Line his friends, such as I, Darwin, are disappearing. I'm feeling I'll need a bit of training. **Anyway, **I am sitting alone in the park; the one Miles and Joey were last seen in, wondering "how could they leave without their faithful sidekick." How do I know where they went you ask? Simple, rumors have been circulating, and people have been disappearing. "Come" said a figure in a black cloak on the swings. I walked over, "yes, sir?" I asked, "Your friends need help, and lots of it" The man said, "how come?" I replied, "Look they just do, okay?" he answered as Miles would say "as you so bluntly put it" I replied with, "no proof, no prize" "Fine, they are versus an evil they never thought of, got it memorized?" he made a spinning notion with his fingers.

LB: gee, Dar, that makes it obvious who he is to any kingdom hearts fan.

Dar: well, I kind of had to say it.

LB: type it, you mean..

D: shut it!

GotJ announcer guy: and back to the story!

LB: another break?

AG: no the sales dropped after the second movie so… I'm now unemployed

LB: horrid sequel…you were great in it though!

AG: (cries) Th…Th...**Thank you!!**

D:..(Growl) **BACK TO THE STORY, NOW**!!!!

LB and AG: y,yes, s,sir!

I sat in the seat next to him, "so, I'm to help Fred and George?" I lied, "no you're to help Miles and Joey" he replied, "along with a girl named Luna Luffia and a fallen angel Izabella…." He stopped mid sentence, "know 'er?" I asked, "n,no!" he said then stood up and walked to the sidewalk. I then heard a whistle and a portal of dark energy appeared, "he so owes me for this one" he muttered before saying, "coming or what" I walked to the portal and stopped "thank you" I then walked into darkness.

At the Cross Point, a darkness area that connects the worlds for the heartless and the rebellion, the figure, yes I'm talking about that weird redhead, Axel, and I were waiting for the Inter Dimensional Transit, the I.D.T. "Are you sure about this?" I asked when a soldier heartless was eying me oddly; at least I think it was, it was hard to tell, "We'll be fine buddy!" Axel was drunk due to a drinking contest so, I wasn't so sure. "I'll be killed, I'm sure of it" I muttered, "yes, you will, in a way" Axel must've over heard me, "how so?" I asked, "One word, hick, Mummy, ya know what a, hick, mummy is?" Axel asked, "Yea, who doesn't" I said, "Point taken" Axel was speaking clearer then before, "must be wearing off" I thought, "what about it?" I asked, "Not it, you" Axel replied, "You mean…" I started, "yes" he interrupted me, "you're becoming a mummy to save, err, help your friends" he corrected himself, or did he? **CHUGA-CHUGA CLUNK-CLUNK CHUGA-CHUGA CLUNK-CLUNK** I heard as the, very large, train neared.

"I can tell this won't end well" I thought seeing a huge metal dragon head shaped on the front of the train. Everyone got in the train through its mouth. I, however, was admiring the hand-made art. "WELL!" The dragon head bellowed, "I SAID ALL ABOARD!" I said in its deep, very deep, toned voice. "You, you're, you are" I Babbled, "A TALKING TRAIN, YOU'RE NEW HERE, AREN'T YOU?" its tongue lashed out and grabbed me, "SIT IN YOUR SEAT, THEN WE TALK" it ate me whole.

I woke later in a train cabin with beautiful red-oak walls, a large shag rug, and the ceiling looked like a, moving, bright sunny day. The problem with the roof was, outside it was pitch black, and raining. "Sleep, you'll need it for your adventure" Axel was looking outside, thinking. "Izabella was your friend, huh?" I said, "Joey's mine, and I trust he'll come back alive, though according to you, not by much" I yawned and he smiled, before, I fell, asleep. _zzzzz_.

Later I woke and we were in a blazing hot desert, I loved it. "YOU C'N GET UP NOW!" I heard a voice yell loud enough to make me fall out of my seat. "Youch, that's smarts" I said rubbing my head, "where's that guy?" I thought out loud, "HE D'SAPPERED A WHILE AGO" I heard, "oh yeah you're that…" I started before the same tongue I've met before rushed in the corridor, into the cabin, and rushed me out into the lush, okay not "lush" but beautiful scenery. "THANK…" the large train started before morphing into a human, "you very m'ch" He had a cigar in his mouth. "Miles Tachoma's Patented Hot Chocolate Cigars" I read out load. "Yup, tasty, too" He said and reached in his pocket, "want one" he pulled out another. "No, but **that** is who I'm looking for" I said, "ya kidden me kid. Ya in luck he's in this town by rumors, work'n in a ramen shop, er something'" He walked towards a building. "To friendship and ramen!" He yelled, "MY TREAT!" he must've been obsessed with ramen. Later I found Miles had moved on to the Market, and the person who I'm traveling with, is called "Cleo".

"Would it be wrong, would it be right, if I took my like tonight, chances are that it might!" I (like the beginning of every chapter) was singing, this time Last resort by Papa Roach. I was looking for something to eat with Joey and Sanji. "These apples look fresh" Sanji was inspecting a bunch of apples. "Who're you get'n in mai way!" A large man with a, familiar, hammer slung across his back yelled, "Name's Vector that's who!" a man just as large with a headset on his head, and a golden necklace yelled back. "DeDeDe, leave him be" a small pink-skinned kid wearing only cargo pants sitting on his shoulder said. "Neva' Kirby, Neva'!" DeDeDe replied, "DeDeDe!" I whispered to Joey, "and Kirby!" he whispered back, "I knew that hammer looked familiar" I thought for a moment.

"Vector?" Joey whispered, "Making that kid with him Charmy, and that guy up there" he pointed to the roof on one of the booths, a man wearing a dark purple ninja outfit, "Espio!" I finished. "Remember DeDeDe" A man behind Kirby and DeDeDe wearing a mask said, "anyone can teach…" I then interrupted him, "but it takes a truly wise man, to learn" I finished. "why, why yes" the man had a Spanish accent, "I'm Miles, this is Joey, we know who you all are already" I introduced, "you are Metaknight" I said to him and bowed, "you are King DeDeDe" I bowed towards DeDeDe and said, "sire" I looked at the kid, "you, my friend, are Kirby, Warpstar warrior" I said bowing to him, "Vector, the crocodile, leader of team Chaotix" I saluted and he said, "now that's fancy" Vector replied, "Nice to meet you, Charmy Bee, Flight Professional of team Chaotix" I saluted to the child next to him whom saluted back, only six or seven years old, "You, sir!" I yelled and pointed and the ninja, he flinched, "are Espio the Chameleon, Stealth Ops. Team Chaotix" I saluted to him as well.

"And you wanna' justify, rippin' someone's head off!" Joey was on my laptop listening to Break Something. "That song makes me want to do just that, Where's Jon when yea need 'em?" Joey had finished his song and was taking a _cat-nap_ on the stone wolf head on the front of the ship later. "Who is this Jonathon, Joey keeps talking about?" Metaknight asked, sharpening his sword, "His Bro-ha" I said, "He's weird" Kirby said then started laughing hysterically, "So're you" I replied and fell……. (He was gonna say asleep-Darwin)

"Damn it!" I yelled then took a bite of an apple, "We missed them, again!" I was sitting in the market with Cleo. "If…" Cleo started, "If what!" I yelled, "If their going to get around the Grand Line, their going to need a boat" Cleo said eating a banana. "And every boat stays at…" I said, "A DOCK!" We said together. "I can't believe I couldn't see it!" I said running off. "Hey, wait up, slow down, and wait for me!" Cleo Yelled running after me.

At the dock Cleo and I were looking for Miles or Joey. "Miles watches this all the time, look for a ship with a skull and cross-bones, and a straw hat." I told Cleo, "Ya think Miles would have a giant ship with a bridge?" Cleo asked, "If he was able to, yes" I replied looking at masses, "then this is it" Cleo said pointing at a huge ship with a large wolf head at the front, a huge mass with a symbol of an F in front of a M, a large bridge on either side of the ship, and the smell of ramen drafting ALL over. "Ramen, Joey and Miles are here." I said and started walking up a board to the deck, "Do you ever wait for me!" Cleo yelled, "…no" I replied and ran to the deck.

"Man, am I stuffed" I just had thirty-one bowls of ramen, but still lost the bet of "I can so eat more ramen than you Joey!" Joey won with a friggen FIFTY-FIFE BOWLS! BURRRRRRP! Joey just belched, "you're so considerate!" I fell onto my back and started playing Joey's Super Mario 64 DS. **CLUNK CLUNK** I forgot we even had a knocker on this ship. "Hello?" I heard a voice say, "What's up?" I replied only half awake. "Yup" I then heard the door slam against the wall, "It's open." I sarcastically said. "Jeez Miles, what if I was a Heartless, or a Nobody!" the person yelled, "I'd run, scream, or beat you to a pulp, whom ever you are" I replied, avoiding a near fatal hit from a big-bad-boss-bomb-omb, "I'm appalled you don't remember, me none-the-less!" the person said. "What do you…?" I sat up and saw a short-ish Latino boy standing next to a large man wearing mechanical dragon-like armor. "DARWIN!" I ran up to him and shook his hands. "It feels like forever and a day since I saw you last!" I was jumping up and down. "Stop! Jumping! Already!" He yelled, "So sorry!" I backed off. "So-aeah who're you, doc?" I asked the large man. The man took off his, dragon-head shaped, helm. I saw his face, he looked Irish, due to orange hair, but I've learned about trusting what you see, It gets you killed! "Name's Cleo St. Capir the third" He bowed, "Name's…oh, wait you know me already, huh?" I said, "Yes, Sir Miles Nerodga Tachoma" He replied. "You're a Knight?" Darwin said (roughly that I think, you see Darwin, there are times that no-one can understand him, lots of times) "I am? Err I am!" I said yawning, odd Joey must be asleep he would've been hopping in joy to see his old friend. "Why so," I yawned quite loudly, "late?" Joey sat up and yawned, "Hey Miles?" He asked, "What?" I stood up, "one, what world's up next? Two, who's here?" He jumped from on his back to his feet. "One …Naruto, I think. Two, no he isn't" I sarcastically replied, "Har har, I wasn't talking 'bout Dr. Who, moron!" Joey yelled. "Oh, yo D" He took a moment to collect his thoughts, "D!" He yelled. "Right!" I said, "Now let's go to bed" I said stumbling into a wall due to another one of my recipes, "Mile's super condensed super grape juice" a lot like wine but less, much less, alcohol. I remember that after that I fell on the floor and hit my head, knocking me out.

I awoke on a tower, surrounded by darkness. "Oooooh crap" I said seeing the far, very far, away ground. "I knew I should've gotten rid of that "fear of heights" I gulped and backed away from the edge. "I hate…" I heard from behind me. I turned to see a pair of red eyes, human for once, floating across the tower. "You hate what?" I asked, "I hate…" it said again, "what?" I asked again, "I hate…" it said, "spit it out!" I yelled, "I hate everything!" it yelled, the ground shook when it said all. I saw it, a giant dragon with red and blue markings on it, and a man it a bottle at its side wearing a familiar mask. "Oni" I said that looked at the dragon's face. Actually I didn't look at its face due to a different mask "Majora!" I yelled running away. "Please work, please work, please work, please…" I prayed, it all sounding like one word. I leaped off of the tower, "wooorrrrrk!" I yelled as large bat wings sprouted out of my back. "Yes" I yelled, "noooo!" I started flapping my wings to regain balance. After quickly regaining balance in midair, "get out of my mind!" I yelled flying toward Majora with my hammer in hands.

A flash and I was back, "huh?" I asked. I saw my friends around me. "You've been out for a few days with a fever higher than Sukrith's I.Q." Joey said.

-fwiter, freetah- (record scratch)

Sukrith-Hi! Name's Sukrith Phycie, one of the smartest kids in Miles and Joey's school

Miles-And a close friend of mine

Joey-A total pain

Darwin-what happened to me narrating?

Rhiannon-And he was born in India and, after moving to several other places, moved to Eerie, Colourado.

Darwin-What am I? Chopped liver?

Lightning Bro, Lightning (with a very disturbed look on his face)-No but I can make you into it if you wish.

Darwin-(sigh)

-chrich chrach brumm (movie reel starting)

I looked out the door of the infirmary to so two glowing orbs of swirling energy. "Curses!" I said jumping out of bed, wincing at the pain in my legs. "I know it sucks but you've been poisoned, you need to sleep" Joey said sitting on a chair next to the bed. "No, I mean Curses!" I said pointing to the orbs. "Curses, an orb of energy bringing about bad luck and more importantly, Large Frogs!" Joey said garnishing his lance. "Or…" I said, my hammer resolving out of nowhere. "…MAJORA!" I yelled pointing my hammer to it. "What…" the orb had eyes, eyes filled with sadness and curiousness. "Yes?" I asked, "…is a Large Frog?" It replied. "oh, you see, it's a large heartless with spring-like legs, sticky hands and feet, and two stomachs, one for food, the other for storage." I explained. "You mean, like this?" the orb said, bursting into a flame of darkness. Moments later the flame subsided, revealing the very creature I described. "Yes, on the dot" I replied. "This is…fun" it said, bursting into flame again, subsiding to show a Silver Body. "Very nice" I applauded, smiling. "Who..." the other orb said, "…are you?" It continued, "Miles, and you" I answered "Ma…" It began, "Ma…jor…a" It said. "Pleasure to meet you Majora!" I said. The orb that introduced itself as Majora set ablaze as did the other. The flames burned into each other. The flame, larger then before, subsided down to a small flame, and then vanished. Where the flame was sat a mask, Majora's mask. "Wow" I said, the others paralyzed. I walked over to the mask and picked it up, "Now then, this is odd" I put on the mask. "how do I loo…" I started then, yes again, blacked out.

-----------------------------------v----------------------v--------

Miles: ach-weird

Joey: yup

LB: shut it you two!

Evan: Lightning over there does not own anything but the Taltah crew, and the heartless rebels (excluding Hades and, I'll spoil something for you Disgaea fans, Laharl!)

LB: and………I forget………

Miles: (yawn) I hate daytime...ZZZZzzzz


End file.
